Guillotine
Introduction Guillotine, also known as Benn Newman, comes from a long line of assains. His ancestors founded a clan of elite assasins, training their kids from an early age in the arts of killing, guillotine was trained, alongside his brothers and sister, since he was 7. since he left his home, like his brothers, he has been traveling the world in search of a new place to start his own family of assasins, but not before making a name for himself as his farther did, and his farther before him. Age: 21 Gender: ♂ Species:Human Blood type: B Occupation: assasin Epithet: Guillotine Current Bounty: 250.000.000 Bounty History: most of his assasinations happens in the dark and most of them never leaves the dark. once, he assasinated serveral rear admirals,and has since then had a bounty. Appearance Guillotine is a slim muscular man, he is ussually seen wearing his familys traditional robes but has been seen fighting without them. he is always armed to the teeth without people noticing, so he is almost always wearing alot of clothing. the robes consist of a chainmail under serveral layers of clothing ( in order to carry more ) and on top of that he wears a hood and a small cape made of a special fabric which is nearly indistructable. all part of his clothes have pockets for all his gadgets and weapons. Personality Guillotine is a calm person, always analyzing his suroundings, he has been noted for his long and sharp eyesight, being able to recognize any face he has ever seen, even if only partially. he is caring for the weak and despise people who misuses authority, he believes that justice isnt as simple as right and wrong and that everyone is responsible for his own action. he only kills those who are ready to die for their cause and never kills without reason, his upbringing had the opposite effect and instead of making him a killing machine, it showed him how much he valued his own life and therefore would never take the life of someone who isnt ready to sacrifice his life. he isnt afraid to speak his mind and tend to take control when the time is needed. he is cold bloded when it comes to fighting someone, and only uses the neccesary force it takes to take them out. Abilities and Powers Guillotine, being trained since childhood, has marstered a large variety of weapons and forms of combat, from close combat to marksman ship. one of his most noteable asset is his eyesight, being able to see a bullet in midflight, most people mistake this for haki, but without eyecontact he isnt able to see the objects. he is a good strategist, making use of the soroundings and his eyes to locate weakness on his enemies, he is able to find weakspots in almost any fighting styles. Weapons Dual dagger weraing a mechanism on both wrist, guillotine is able to use two daggers hiddin inside his sleves. much suprise to his opponent when in close range. he is extremely skilled in this type of combat since he has used it the longest. they both can be used as throwing knifes, and the mechanism reloads everytime he throws them, there are up to 4 knifes om each arm. Ceremonial Sword - Black & Gold the ceremonial sword is a sword specifically made for each son of the family, each reflecting his on fighting style. the elegant curved sharp blades can be used in a vary of deadly thechniques. Scythe being to large for him to hide, guillotine came up with the design for a scythe capeable of being split in two, leaving the sharp blade and the staff, both can be used seperately during combat. the head has a handle so it can be weilded at close range, and he has a smaller blade he can mount on the staff to create a spear. Bow and arrow the bow being crafted from '''Treasure Tree Adam '''gives it the abbility to be used with great force wihout breaking. the bow being hidden behind his cape, can be folded in the middle, when fully open it is 1 meter high and is capeable of firing up to 600 meter with great accuracy. most of the arrows are standard arrows, while some are poisonous (the poison only slowing peoples reaction time without them knowing it) wrist blades the blades that can replace the daggers on his wrist, this blade is both longer and wider than the daggers making it more powerfull, but the new lenght makes it harder to use in close combat. the blades can eject the same poison as the arrows. Explosive pellets with small marble like pellets he can blow up large areas with a handfull, each pellet wouldnt be able to seriously wound most foes, but with three or more can cause lasting injuries and third degree burns. another variation is flash pellets than gives a bright flash in order to blind opponents, and smoke pellets in order to make a good get away or deal with multiple enemies. Armor Since his fighting style requires him to be at his best, a deep wound would cost him alot of his mobillity, in order to meet the requirement, he has personally designed his amor chainmail A hand crafted chainmail is greatest defence, it almost cuts his speed in half but is almost inpenetratable. Cape his cape is one of the few made from a fabric said to be unbreakable, together with his gloves it is light and soft but can withstands bullets and canon balls, his cape was larger but he used half of it to craft his fingerless gloves. Gloves his gloves looks like ordinary gloves, but with an extra suprise for devilfruit users, after a long search for seastones, guillotine had created a pair of gloves which had four seastone knuckles on ech fist and one in the middle, making him able to deal with devilfruit users from zoan to logia. his gloves are made from the fabric from his cape and therefore has extreme durablillity. Boots with speccial made boots equipped with retractable claws gives him full use of his agility. most usefull against large obstacles but can still wound if used correct. Close combat being trained in a mix of different martial arts, guillotine has become a master in hand to hand combat, being able to unarm and bring down guys double his size. he mostly uses strikes from wing chun (which means quick successive strikes) and kicks from capoeira and tae kwon do. he is also capable of grappling thechniques from judo and aikido Physical Strength guillotine has gone trough hellish training since childhood and aqquired tremendous physical strenght, being able to run at amazing speed in spite of heavy armor and weaponry. he has amazing stamina and endurance, being able to take multiple knife wounds and loss of blood and still being able to continue fighting. Category:Male Category:Espada pirates Category:Swordsman